Siempre
by Foudre Kal
Summary: Harry Potter y Severus Snape estaban unidos, como pan y mantequilla, alfa y omega, para siempre, SIEMPRE. Por mucho que les pesara.
1. Chapter 1

Tenia esto escrito hace ya un tiempo creí conveniente sacarlo ahora.  
Se que es raro tener a Snape como el Omega pero creo que resultara bien.  
Espero que os guste y no duden en comentar.  
Gracias

* * *

Capitulo 1

Exactamente como las cosas les llevaron a esta situación en concreto nadie está muy seguro, ni siquiera ellos lo están. La comunidad mágica opino (y un lo hace a puertas cerradas) que Snape uso un filtro de amor para atrapar a Potter. Los más cercanos a Harry durante un tiempo sospecharon de la maldición _Imperius_ , no fue hasta que Hermione comprobó personalmente que su mejor amigo no estaba bajo el efecto de alguna poción y/o maleficio que lo aceptaron (aunque no por completo). Harry Potter y Severus Snape estaban unidos, como pan y mantequilla, alfa y omega, para siempre, SIEMPRE. Por mucho que les pesara.

—Bueno, no te podemos decir que no es una gran sorpresa Severus_ dijo Lucius Malfory tras dar un profundo trago al vino que sostenía en su mano.

—Y esa no es la mejor parte padre _ soltó Draco una gran carcajada mientras se levantaba del sofá donde anteriormente se encontraba sentado junto a su madre _ Un día antes de partir Potter le pidió a la chica Wesley hablar en "privado" supongo que la tonta ya se olía algo porque Potter no había está particularmente cariñoso con ella desde hace un largo tiempo. Debiste de ver su cara cuando se dio cuenta que la fortuna de los Potter se les estaba escapando de las manos a su familia y a ella, se puso a gritar como loca no le importo que todo el colegio la escuchara.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo y debo de felicitarte Severus, has hecho un compromiso de los más ventajoso _ todos voltearon a ver a Narcissa que a diferencia de su marido se deleitaba con una tasa de fuente te _ Si, hay que admitir que los Potter ya no son una familia pura pero esa mancha es reciente, fácil de arreglar. Con un poco de trabajo podrías hacer de Potter un hombre decente. ¿Cómo es el contigo ahora que están enlazados?

—Sigue pareciéndome el mismo idiota de siempre, salvo que ahora no deja de andar detrás de mí, es muy molesto_ mascullo Snape cansado contemplando su copa de vino aun sin tocar.

—Querido, puedes engañar a todos pero a mí no_ rio la mujer llevándose a los labios pintados de color rubí la delicada taza de té_ ¿Dónde está el a todo esto? ¿No debería de haberte acompañado a comunicarnos de su unión? _ pregunto.

—Eso mismo te quería preguntar yo, que hace Potter ahora que se graduó de Hogwarts_ secundo Lucius.

—Está en el departamento de aurores del ministerio, está comenzando su adiestramiento, ha pasado casi todas pruebas, dentro de poco estará trabajando ya.

—No me sorprende, ¿Ser el salvador del mundo mágico tiene sus ventajas no?_ comento Draco.

…


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Una de las cosas que le gusta a Snape de Potter es que le daba su espacio, no le atosigaba como harían otros alfas, y eso ya es algo para comenzar. Después de su "unión" con el niño de oro había esperado un montón de problemas y molestias, pero encontró que contra todo pronóstico no fue así.

— ¡La casa es hermosa! _ dijo con admiración Narcisa caminando por el vestíbulo aun sin muebles.

—Ciertamente lo es_ respondió por décima vez en lo que llevaban de la visita.

Aunque debía admitir Severus mientras observaba con la misma sorpresa que la primera vez que piso esa casa hacía apenas una semana cuando Potter le había pedido que le acompañara a dar un paseo, que la casa o mejor dicho la mansión era insuperable. Era grande, espaciosa y hermosa, todo lo contrario, a lo que había poseído Snape toda su vida. Hasta el más mínimo detalle había sido pensado para su disfrute y eso era un tanto escalofriante.

— ¡Por Salazar Slytherin!, ¿has visto el laboratorio? _ grito Draco desde el otro lado del salón. La respuesta era si, lo había visto, y el invernadero, las habitaciones, los jardines y cada rincón del lugar. Le estaba costando no sonreír de satisfacción.

— ¿Lo único cuestionable serían las defensas, no piensas que son excesivas? _ formula Narcisa mirando por la ventana más cercana. Fuera se podía ver los jardines cuidadosamente arreglados y más allá de ellos pasando por una alta muralla de piedra y lo que Snape sospecha era lazo del diablo tolerante al sol, un largo prado verde, aun mas lejos de este se podía ver un bosque en la que sabía, vivía una manada de centauros, esa era la vista del frente, la trasera era distinta, un acantilado que al atardecer asemeja cascadas donde gustaban de anidar los hipogrifos.

Y ante la pregunta de Narcisa nuevamente la respuesta era si, era un tanto excesivo, la mansión estaba en medio de la nada, protegida con una docena de encantamientos, entre ellos un indetectable, nadie que no fuera de la familia podía encontrar la casa sin ayuda de un miembro de esta y dentro se encontraban por lo menos cuatro puertas (escondidas) que llevaban a lugares diferentes como la casa Black o el despacho de Severus en Hogwarts incluso había una a la casa heredada de sus padres en la hilandera.

—Potter esta paranoico _ respondió Severus suspirando cansadamente.

—Lo entiendo, una vez perdió a su familia, no creo que deje que pase una segunda ocasión, y en este lugar tú y ese bebe estarán más que seguros_ hablo la mujer mirando a Severus.

—Si es que alguien es lo suficientemente tonto para atreverse a levantar la varita en contra de mi padrino_ rio Draco.

Había sido una sorpresa la llegada del niño que llevaba en el vientre, casi se desmaya cuando se enteró, incluso ahora el mismo no lo cree del todo, Severus sabía que era muy difícil que concibiera un hijo de Potter, era un hombre mayor y bastante maltratado por la vida, eso sin mencionar sus costumbres que seguro habían mermado las posibilidades de tener una familia propia. Durante años había consumido supresores creados por el mismo con la resignación de que nunca tendría esta posibilidad.

Pero aquí estaba, con un compañero, una casa y un bebe en camino.

Valla sorpresas que da la vida.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Era una niña, alfa por supuesto, pero una niña, al fin y al cabo.

Uno de los recuerdos de la infancia de Severus eran las riñas entre sus padres cuyo tema en particular era su nacimiento, su padre estaba decepcionado de tener por único hijo a un omega, pero aseguraba que eso era mucho mejor a que hubiese nacido mujer, una mujer sin importar si que fuera alfa o beta no valía nada nada a su parecer. Pero su padre era un ser nefasto, sin corazón y Harry Potter era el hombre que se estaba derritiendo de ternura al cargar por primera vez a su hija.

No pregunto si era mujer u hombre, o si era alfa como era costumbre entre todos los padres primerizos ansiosos de tener un primogénito, el pregunto apresuradamente si tanto él bebe como la "madre", Severus aún tenía problemas con ese término, estaban sanos y salvos. Tan pronto lo dejaron entrar en la habitación se precipitó a su lado, besando la frente de Snape cariñosamente y pronunciando palabras cariñosas a su oído, para después cargar al bebe con tanto cuidado como si temiese lastimarle.

—Hola Eileen, soy tu papa_ dijo Harry con ternura y amor a la recién nacida acurrucada en sus brazos.

Harry Potter era muy diferente de Tobías Snape.


	4. Chapter 4

**5**

Lo mata, seguro que lo mata y nadie podría culparlo, es más, lo entenderían.

Cuando Severus comprendió que no solo si podía darle hijos a Potter si no que era algo que pasaría muy seguido sospecho que esto podría pasar, le dio muchas vueltas en su cabeza, lo discutió con los Malfoy, pero al final termino pasando.

Harry Potter llamo a su segundo hijo James Sirius en honor a su padre y a su padrino cuando Severus se encontraba descansando después de la labor.

Nadie se atrevería a juzgarlo si lo mata.

Cuando Severus despertó y pidió ver a su bebe la enfermera le paso el pequeño paquete envuelto en una suave sabana azul, y con cariño dijo las palabras.

_ Pequeño James, mami quiere verte…

James, jodido james. De entre todos los nombres debía ser James, peor aún ¡Sirius!

Severus sostuvo la criatura en completo shock, que paso a ser confusión y este a su vez muto a ira, enojo y en unas ansias de venganza que no sentía desde que era un adolescente.

Miro con tanto resentimiento como pudo al proveedor de dichos sentimientos, a Potter que estaba sentado a su lado aguardando el momento, sabiendo perfectamente lo que había hecho, a traición, por la espalda y sabiendo que no le gustaría a su compañero.

Iba a reclamarle cuando un pequeño gorgoteo llamo su atención. Su segundo hijo exigía su atención. Había escuchado como el amor maternal podía mermar cualquier otro sentimiento o emoción, pero ciertamente no lo creía, hasta ahora, cuando todos sus instintos asesinos desaparecieron al ver a su pequeño bebe retorcerse entre las mantas.

Su bebe, definitivamente no James, era muy parecido a Eileen, su hermana mayor, y por lo tanto también a su padre, era un alfa, su piel esta rosada pero seguramente ser aclararía con el tiempo, su cabello que apenas eran unas pocas hebras sobre su cabeza crecería para ser imposibles de peinar y/o domar, sus ojos aun serrados prometían un verde que amaba más de lo que lo hacía en el pasado, ahora por razones diferentes a Lily.

Sonrió para sí mismo y con una ternura muy extraña en el amenazo a su esposo.

_ Le llamaremos Jim.


End file.
